


Family Introductions

by fuzzybooks



Series: Stiles and Isaac, Snapshots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whiles Stiles thought it was great that Isaac and his dad got along, he felt it was time for Isaac to meet his mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set a month or so after Rainy Days, which you don't have to have read, this can stand on it's own.

Stiles had been thinking about it for a while, he and Isaac had been together for 4 months now, and he and Stiles’ dad got along fine, mostly. There were of course curfews to be kept and no more hiding any supernatural goings-on, but all in all, it was going good. So Stiles thought it was time for Isaac to meet his mom. He’d went to the graveyard and talked to her about Isaac and their relationship, the whole ‘why aren’t you having sex with me’ incident a while ago and he knew that Isaac would never really get to meet his mom, but taking him to see her headstone seemed appropriate at the time.  
  
Now Stiles wasn’t so sure, Isaac looked very uncomfortable being back at the graveyard, he hadn’t been there much since his dad died and he no longer worked there. Stiles grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where his mom was buried, sat down on the grass.  
  
It was a nice day, warm enough that the slight breeze was soothing and the cemetery was peaceful. Stiles had brought flowers, daffodils, and replaced the old flowers that were lying by the stone. He patted the spot next to him and Isaac sat down, looking at Stiles a little confused, he didn’t really understand why Stiles would want him here when he visited his mother.  
  
“Hey mom, this is Isaac. I told you I’d bring him, and see, I’m not a bad influence on him, he’s doing fine. Harris was an ass today, sorry, a mean person, he totally singled me and Isaac out, again.” Stiles sighed and ran a hand over his head.  
  
Isaac looked at him while he was talking, he started talking about his day and Coach and how maybe he’d actually get to play first line again and Isaac couldn’t help but feel a bit relaxed. Mrs. Stilinski had been a well-liked citizen in Beacon Hills and he felt happy knowing that Stiles cared enough to bring him around to meet his mother, in any way possible.  
  
When Stiles eventually ran out of breath and just sat smiling sadly Isaac started talking. He talked about how happy he was to have met Stiles and have him in his life, about how he worried sometimes that his dad was right, and nobody would want to be with him and how Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski had been good to him. He told her about being a werewolf and about the pack, how Scott had tripped at school the other day because he was so focused on listening to Allison.  
  
Stiles held his hand throughout and squeezed it a little. They sat in silence for a while and eventually Stiles turned to Isaac and started to get up.  
  
“C’mon, if we hurry we should be able to get one of Ms. Peach’s pies while it’s still warm.”  
  
Stiles grabbed his hand and started jingling his keys. Isaac snorted, but started to follow.

Maybe one day soon he’d take Stiles to meet his parents and his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the cotton candy bingo challenge, to fill the prompt of 'Meeting the parents'.


End file.
